Vehicles include a body, and typically include a grille disposed in the front end of the body. The grille defines at least one, but preferably a plurality of openings, through which air may flow. The air flows through the openings of the grille and across a radiator to cool an engine coolant, which in turn cools an engine of the vehicle.
In order to increase a fuel efficiency of the vehicle, some vehicles have incorporated an airflow control device adjacent to the grille to regulate the flow of air through the grille. The airflow control device moves between an open position and a closed position. The open position allows the flow of air through the grille across the radiator, and the closed position blocks the flow of air through the grille. The vehicle may move the airflow control device between the open position and the closed position under pre-determined operating conditions to optimize the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.